File folders are commonly used in combination with metal fasteners for securing papers within the folder. Those metal fasteners generally comprise an elongate body with projecting prongs. The fasteners and folders are supplied separately, and when they are to be used, the prongs of the fastener are bent over and pushed through slits in the folder so that the body of the fastener is outside the folder and the prongs are inside. The loose papers are punched and placed over the prongs on the inside of the folder, after which the prongs are bent down against the inside of the folder. But, this type of folder and fastener combination are subject to the criticism that the bodies of the fasteners are exposed and tend to catch and damage other adjacent file folders when the folders are filed. These exposed portions of the fasteners can also damage furniture.